Granger and the Library
by Sugarcube18
Summary: She loved books and he loved her. Books brought them together. She knew that he liked her and she wanted to tease. Dramione
1. Granger and the Library

"You know Granger I can never understand your fascination with books," Draco Malfoy drawled and Hermione spun around in surprise. "I knew you were somewhat of an addict, but loosing sleep on a weekend to read? You're a lost cause if I've ever seen one." 

"Leave me alone Malfoy! It's a library. I can read whenever I want." She told him as she took a seat at one of the tables.

"No, Granger, you're wrong. It is a library, but I was taught that when the library is closed that it means people should not be in said library." He told her in a condescending tone as he jumped up on the table next to where she had laid her book. She blushed slightly.

"Well then why are you here Malfoy?" She asked as she opened her book.

"Well," he said as he placed his feet on the bench beside her, "I was going to break some school rules, but now that the tattler is here I guess I'll just have to settle for annoying her." 

"I don't tattle!"

"Yeah and you don't break any school rules like being out after hours either." He told her sarcastically. She shut her book and glared at him.

"It's very hard to read when you're talking to me!" she hissed at him and he smiled.

"That's kinda the point Granger." He said happily.

"Okay so now you can leave! I'm officially annoyed." 

"No, Granger I'm not aiming for just annoyed. I'm hoping to get to riled and fired-up. Oh, and if I can get you to draw your wand that would be good too." He sneered.

"Not going to happen Malfoy. You can't get to me." She said standing to put her book away.

"On the contrary Granger, I think I rile you up quiet a lot! I'm very good at it."

"Really?" she said sitting on the bench again. "Go ahead Malfoy. Say what ever you want to say to get me riled up, but then I get my turn on you." She smiled up at her.

"You're on Granger. Okay… You're a buck tooth, bushed haired, bookworm, mudblood. You can't get a guy with more than one brain cell and your parents are the dumbest people on the planet."

"You don't even know my parents!" she screeched.

"Calm down Granger! I was only getting started!" He told her and she took a calming breath.

"My turn." She told him.

"What! I wasn't finished! I had so good ones lined up!"

"Shut up. You Draco Malfoy are the most pig-headed, egotistical, spoiled brat I have ever met. The only girls you can get look like pigs or have several STDs. You're ugly and mean. Nobody likes you. Crab and Goyle are just scared of you. You are the sorest excuse for a death eater I've ever seen. Oh and did I mention that you ugly?" She ended a little flustered. Draco's eyes twinkled with rage.

"Oh and Lavender and Parvarti say that they've heard you're bad at kissing and lousy in the sack!" She added triumphantly. 

"Did they now? And how do they know?" he asked trying to conceal his rage.

"They've heard from around I guess. How should I know?" She asked confused.

"Heard from around? They've heard that I'm bad in the sack from _around_?" 

"Yeah, I guess. Why?" She asked him as he got off the table to pace. She turned to face him.

"They couldn't have heard from_around_." He told her as he paced.

"Why not?" He stopped pacing to look at her.

"Because I've never had sex Granger." He told her seriously.

"OOH!" She gasped and she turned a nice pink color.

"yeah, 'ooh'. Is this a huge rumor? I can assure you that I am good in the sack." He said angrily.

"I'm sure you are," she said sarcastically, "I'm not sure if it's a huge rumor or not. You're a virgin?" she asked amazed.

He looked embarrassed. "Yeah, What of it?"

"How many girls have you kissed?"

"What is this? Twenty questions?" he asked her.

"Sorry," she told him quietly.

He sat next to her on the bench looking tired.

"No problem," he answered wearily.

"Malfoy?"

"Yeah?"

"Just so you know… you're not ugly." She told him quietly. He looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks Granger, but that won't cheer me up right now." He said sighing.

"Oh come on! You're Draco Malfoy! You always fight to prove people wrong. You always try to prove that you're right." She told him.

"Okay, so I'm supposed to prove that I'm good in the sack? Sorry Granger, but I'm not giving it up for that sorry rumor." He said standing. "You know I think I'll just return to my room. It's late and in the morning we can just pretend this never happened."

"WAIT!" She exclaimed as she jumped from her seat. "You want me to forget that you told me that you're a virgin after you cost me valuable time in which I could have been reading! You'll have to give me something in return." He laughed at her.

"Granger I have nothing to give you." He answered her with a smile on his face.

"That's not true!" She accused as she stepped closer to him. They were only a inches away know. She had never noticed that he was only taller than her by about five inches. He placed a small step backward. She followed him.

"Granger?" he asked as his eyes met hers.

"Malfoy?" she said in the same tone as she smiled up at him. He was mesmerized as she reached out a hand to touch his chest. His eyes followed her hand as it traced a line up and down where the buttons on his shirt lay. She seemed fascinated by her hand too as she took a step closer. The both stared at each other as her hand started tracing patterns on his chest.

"What do you want from me Granger?" He asked as he licked his lips. They suddenly seemed very dry.

"I want… your first kiss." She told him and his eyes widened. Her lips closed over his and he groaned on contact. Just when it was finally getting good she pulled away giggling.

"What's so funny?" he whispered to her.

"It just seemed like you wanted to kiss me." She told him.

"I do," he answered and her eyebrows jumped up on her forehead. 

"You know what? I have to go." She said hurrying past him. 

"Granger, wait." He called after her. She stopped walking, but she did not turn around. "How did you know?"

"That it was your first kiss? Because if somebody had kissed you then they would have told the world. It's not something you keep to yourself." She said turning around. "You're a kiss worth talking about. I won't tell though, for my sake as well as yours. It would kinda ruin your bad boy image, don't you think?" She told him as she turned back towards the doors.

"That, and how did you know that I'd let you kiss me?" 

"I figured that you didn't hate me as much as you thought you did if you followed me into libraries at night. Plus you have the tendency to turn up whenever I'm alone. And you're never with Crab or Goyle when you do turn up. You like me." She stated as she opened the door. "Don't worry I won't tell." She assured him. Then she left leaving only the sound of the door closing behind her. 

It was just like her to put that kind of thing together on the spot. She was the type of girl that could figure something like his crush on her out in a couple of minutes.

"Damn you Granger." He sighed as he collapsed on the bench beside him.

**Kinda stupid I think, but It was just something that has been up in my head for awhile. I might add a chapter or two later. _Sugarcube18_**


	2. Harry's Secret

She couldn't bring herself to walk up the flight of stairs that led to her dorm. She wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. That was apparent. Draco Malfoy liked her and although that wasn't as unpleasant as she thought it would be she was still royally screwed.

She had screwed herself by kissing him and she had screwed herself for feeling something. No one would ever understand the relationship that they would have if they were together. Fighting with each other made their relationship as a romantic couple an oddity. She couldn't explain why she had such a huge crush on him so suddenly.

Maybe it was the boyish grin he had given her back in the library. Who knew? But she was screwed. She liked him and he liked her, but there was really nothing either one of the, could do.

Was it really her fault though? Any girl in her situation would have done the same. Alone in a library with a extremely attractive guy who just happens to be attracted to you any one would ask that extremely hot guy for said guy's first kiss, right?

"Fuck," she swore as she plopped onto a sofa in the common room. The problem was not what happened. The problem was who it happened with. Said guy was Draco Malfoy who happened to be very evil and devious. At least that was what she was told… from very reliable sources! God, he hadn't seemed a bit evil in the library.

She could just imagine her friends reactions if she told them that she had fallen for a Malfoy. Ron would say, "What? You did what with the ferret? How could you have let this happen? Did he hex you?" and Harry would say, "Hermione I can't believe you. He's evil. He's the son of a death eater. You can't be serious!"

Yes, she was damned for all eternity. Stupid feelings for the stupid pureblood twit. At least she had kept her cool in the library. She hadn't thrown herself at his feet and begged him to make her his first. She shuddered at the very thought.

"'Moine?" a male voice called softly. She turned to she Harry.

"Oh hello Harry." She answered deadpanned.

"Are you okay? Why are you up so late?" Harry asked her as he took a seat next to her.

"I'm thinking," she answered absently.

"About what?" he asked curiously.

"Well Harry, I'm thinking about a muggle friend of mine that just sent me a letter." She said cautiously.

"About…"

"She had cancer and she met this guy that she wants to be with. She doesn't know if she should tell him her feelings because she's going to die soon anyway. I've been trying to think of a way to resolve her problem." She answered hoping her cover story was good enough.

"Well, she should be with him for what little time is left." Harry answered truthfully.

"Yeah, but her parents don't really like the guy, but lately he's been really sweet." She told him.

"Does he know that she has the cancer?" harry asked her.

"No… why does it matter." She asked curiously.

"He might be nice to her because she has cancer." Harry shrugged.

"No he doesn't know." She answered him.

"Then she should go for it no matter what her parents say."

"Are you sure? Her friends… and parents might not agree with her decision." She added.

"They shouldn't care. If they love her they'll get over it eventually." She nodded thoughtfully and pulled her friend into an embrace.

"Thanks Harry," she said to him as she walked towards the stairs.

"Hermione?" He called out. She turned to face him. "Who's the guy?"

"What do you mean"

"Pretending to have a friend that has the same problem as you is a classic. The sprinkling of cancer did catch me off guard. Who's the guy?" he restated.

"Malfoy," She whispered. Harry stiffened and then burst out into laughter.

"OH, I just knew it! That's funny OH MY GOD!" he said slapping his knee. Hermione looked at him with growing confusion. Harry wiped a tear of laughter from his cheek. "Sorry, It's just that he's been so damn obvious about it to me." Harry said merely.

"What?" she stammered.

"The other day he came up and asked me if you and Ron were serious in his usual snarky manner, but his eyes were so… different. They were kinda sincere looking. I knew something was up!" He said excitedly.

"Your not mad?" She asked.

"No, I haven't been completely honest with you lately. Draco… he's…he's not one of the death eaters he's with us! Not even his father knows. Draco is going to spend he summer at Grimald Place to avoid being initiated as a death eater." Harry said excitedly.

"Oh… okay… that's very strange and I think I may be hallucinating from lack of sleep." She said as she headed towards her dorm. Harry frowned.

"That's exactly what Ron said when I told him." He muttered to himself.

* * *

**I hope you guys like this update. I'm kinda confused about where to go with this story now and would like some input before my next post. Luv you! _Sugarcube18_  
**


	3. Draco's Rainy Day

"You need to stay safe and hidden as soon as you get there. Do you understand?" Snape drawled to Draco. Malfoy nodded his head vigorously. "Draco, I need you to understand that as soon as you switch sides you will be hunted down. The Dark Lord will hate you even more than Potter for betraying him. There will be no turning back."

"I understand that." Draco said softly. Snape sighed.

"I suppose you do." Snape replied. Draco shifted on his feet.

"Can I go now?" he asked hopefully. Snape nodded his consent. Draco walked across the dungeon room and as his hand reached for the door Snape's voice called out to him.

"Following your heart is not something your father never taught you to do. He taught you to _think_ about your actions Draco." Draco's hand fell from the door knob as he turned back to face Snape. The air thickened around them with the tension of each other's stares.

"I'm glad that you have chosen to follow you heart in this case. There are some things that I wish I would have used my heart for at your age." Snape told him before nonchalantly continuing grading some papers from the first years.

A small smile formed on Draco's face as he opened the door of Snape's room. He felt that the whether id not match the day at all. Rain was attacking the scenery outside the castle. The way his day was heading he thought it should be sunny out side.

He strolled out of the dungeons taking his time since he had no classes that day. He did not notice a brunette witch walking swiftly towards him until she ran him over.

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" The witch said scrambling to collect the many books she had been carrying. Draco smiled as he realized it was Granger, but quickly wiped the poncy expression off of his face. When she finally looked at him her eyes widened and she jumped to her feet. He chuckled softly.

"I don't bite Granger, there is no need to be scared." He told her playfully as he righted himself. She stared. Well, this was awkward. Malfoys do not do awkward. At least that's what his father had told him. His father had been wrong about a lot of things though. He waved his hand in front of her face. "Hello, Granger, you in there?" He asked sarcastically. She glared.

"Shove off Malfoy," She spat and he smiled brilliantly.

"That hurt Granger!" He told her as he put his hand over his heart faking sincerity. "De tels mots affectueux!" He said in French and she started walking away.

"I don't know what that means, but I have a feeling I don't want to know." She called to him and he quickly caught up to her.

"Granger… Granger wait up!" He told her as she stared to walk even faster. She stopped and he almost fell over her. "Can't we talk about last night?" He asked hopefully. She looked at him with a blank 

expression on her face. "You know that little moment we shared. It involved tongue." She started walking again, although, this time it was at a slower pace.

"Malfoy I don't know what your talking about and even if I did there would be nothing to talk about. Besides I remember the words 'It's late and in the morning we can just pretend this never happened.' Coming out of you." She answered him.

"So you do remember!" He said excitedly.

"No I've just had those words stuck in my brain for some reason. I don't remember a thing about tongue." She said to him and his shoulders sagged.

"Are you pissed at me?" He asked her.

"No Malfoy why would I be pissed at you. You've done nothing wrong it's just that last night was… it wasn't a thing. It was a payment of sorts. Now you have a clean slate with me. Which is good since you'll probably be spending a lot of time with me over the summer. I didn't feel anything." She told him.

"Potter told you then?" he asked her and she nodded, "but you still don't like me. Even a little?"

"No, I'm sorry Malfoy." She said to him, "Now If you excuse me I have to be somewhere."

No this was defiantly a day for rain.

**the french words Malfoy speaks above mean 'such loving words,' he's sarcastic of course. the next chapter will give you guys insight into why Hermione is being a jerk. She's still worried about Draco liking her. Anyway you've done your READING now REVIEW. tell me what you want to have in the next chapter. _Sugarcube18_**


	4. Among books

Hermione fell onto her bed with a frustrated sigh. She felt bad. Draco's expression when she told him that she didn't like him… Merlin she felt bad. It was what was best though right? She needed to talk to Harry.

A relationship between Draco and her would be so… well Ron certainly wouldn't be as accepting as Harry was. Ron was always a little more hot-headed than Harry was. Ginny would probably be okay to tell except for the fact that word would spread like wild fire as soon as Ginny even caught a whiff of this story.

She didn't wasn't to lose friendships over a boy, especially if that boy was Draco Malfoy. She got off her bed and dragged herself down to the common room. Her heart felt very heavy as she took a seat next to Harry by a roaring fire.

"Harry," she greeted him. He looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Hey, What's wrong?" He said nudging her shoulder lightly. She offered him a quivering smile.

" You know that me getting with Malfoy is ludicrous, right?" She asked him quietly.

"Hermione, You getting with Malfoy is not a far-fetched as you make it seem and you'll come to see that in time. If you think he truly cares for you, you should be with him. Don't fight it." Harry said softly as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"What if he doesn't care about me? What if this is all a trick of his?" she asked him.

"Hermione, I trust him. You should too." Harry said standing. "Sometimes you need to put faith in people because we don't have all of the answers." Hermione's brain sparked at that thought.

"You know Harry, your right. Thanks!" She said running out of the common room. Harry scratched his head.

"Yeah, I guess I am kinda philosophical when it comes to love." He said happily.

Hermione dashed down the moving stair cases in record time. She was very excited about her plan to get the truth out of Draco Malfoy as she bounded to her favorite place in the world… the library.

"Back again Miss Granger?" asked the librarian. Hermione nodded. It was not unusual for Hermione to go to the library multiple times in one day. She sat at her favorite table and tried to forget what happened with her and Malfoy at that table just last night.

When she was with books in this magical place she almost felt a home. It was a nice way for her to relieve the stress of the day.

She was just getting into her book when someone jumped up onto the table next to her. Her eyes slowly made their journey up to the persons face in dread. _His_ shoes, _His _pants, _his _house emblem on _his _cloak… _him._ Draco Malfoy. Shit.

"Hello _Granger_," He spat angrily.

"Malfoy, what the hell…"

"Shut up Granger. If you think you can just mess with my head you are dead wrong. So don't even think about _ever_ kissing me again. I absolutely _hate _you. If you think I've changed my views about you just because I've switch sides… you'd be wrong Granger." He said as he got off the table.

"Malfoy," she said to him but he held up his hand.

"Save it Granger," then he looked at her with hurt in his eyes, "Vous avez brisé mon Coeur." He told her and she had a feeling that what he said wasn't vile or mean at all. He walked out of the library and Hermione Granger had never felt so alone among books.

**The words Malfoy says in French mean you've broken my heart. I hope you liked this chapter and I hoped to update again soon. **_**Sugarcube18**_


	5. Harry and Draco

Draco let out a small sigh. Stupid feelings for a certain Gryffindor were keeping him in a depressed mood. He was slowly packing his trunk. The train out of Hogwarts didn't come for another three weeks, but he had nothing better to do. The fact that he wouldn't be returning home dampened his spirits further.

He would probably never return to his own bed again. He would never wake up and travel down long halls that he was familiar with like he was at the manor. He felt a sudden pang of loss. His mother… he wished he could tell his mother. He wished he could tell her why he was doing this.He wouldn't have been able to even if he had the chance.

He didn't even know what he was doing anymore. His hope was that he could get Hermione to change her mind. He wanted her to want him so badly. His heart clenched and he shook the painful thoughts out of his head.

Losing his family and friends was hard on him. The hardest things though were losing familiarity with places. He wouldn't be returning to Hogwarts next year and he wouldn't be returning to the manor for a long while.

He decided to take a walk. Maybe he would take a trip to the lake. That sounded very appealing to him suddenly and he got to his feet as he stalked out of his dorm.

...;;;...'''...;;;...'''

Outside the weather was warm and sunny. Draco could have growled. The weather was mocking him again. Draco walked leisurely around the lake. The sounds of the soft waves hitting the shore were slowly washing away thoughts of the last twenty four hours until…

"Malfoy!" a voice called to him. Fuck, he recognized that voice. It was the voice of… Harry Potter, who bounded up to him. Great just what he needed.

"Malfoy, how are you?" Harry asked in an happy tone. Draco could have gagged.

"Piss the bloody hell off Potter." Malfoy told him and Harry looked shocked.

"What's your problem?" Harry asked indignantly.

"Why don't you ask Granger that Potter." Malfoy spat out. Harry grinned.

"That's right, you like her. Good luck, she's a really catch… that is _if_ you can catch her." Harry told him and Draco sighed.

"Look Potter I know all the things you're telling me. I don't need salt rubbed in my wounds okay?"

"She likes you more than you think. She's just… hard to get." Harry laughed.

"Don't you mean playing hard to get."

"Oh no, she's not playing at all." Harry assured him. "She just over thinks every little thing. She doesn't trust you and Hermione is not the type to jump head first into a relationship like this. Give her time mate." Harry said as he patted Draco's shoulder.

"Thanks Potter, for everything." Draco said sincerely.

"No problem, I'm getting used to dishing out relationship advice." Harry said thoughtfully and Draco laughed.

"I'm sure you are mate. Wouldn't doubt it for a second." Draco chucked

**Things are certainly not patched up with Hermione and Draco. They still have a lot to get through. Review and tell me if you like it. **_**Sugarcube18**_


	6. Veritaserum

Hermione watched the liquid in a small bottle rock back in forth in her hand. She swished it around again. Hermione was not completely sure that this was the right thing to do, but no one had to know, right? She would put a drop in some of Draco's food, corner him after dinner, ask a few questions to which she knew he'd tell the truth, and return the vial of Veritaserum to Snape's stash.

Every one goes home happy. Well, except her because Hermione had a feeling that she was going to feel guilty for doing this. The liquid in the vial rocked back, forth, back, forth. It seemed that the Veritaserum was having a hard time deciding on something to. She felt as if she was being pulled in two different directions.

This was one time were she couldn't talk to Harry. Harry couldn't ever know about this. This made it even harder for her to decide.

On one hand, she needed to find out if he was truly loyal to their cause and if he really liked her. On the other, she probably shouldn't be using magic to find the answers that she wanted. Dilemma, dilemma…

In truth she was pretty sure that this wasn't some trick of Draco's, but if Hermione Granger liked anything it would be facts. She wanted one hundred percent true information right from the source. This source, however, happened to be Draco Malfoy and she was not quiet sure if she wanted to get information this way.

To hell with thinking it was beginning to hurt her head. Hermione removed herself from her bed and started on her way downstairs. Strangely the time it took to get to the great hall seemed considerably shorter.

* * *

Slipping the Veritaserum into Draco's food proved considerably easy. It was the waiting part that was keeping her fidgeting. She had to wait and hope that Malfoy left the great hall in less than an hour. The truth serum would loss its effects after that amount of time.

"Hermione? What's wrong? You've been quiet this evening." Ron asked her.

"I've just had a lot to do lately Ron. That's all." She answered, but she barely looked at him. Ron shared a confused glance with Harry before shrugging. Just then Draco decided to leave the great hall. Show time…

"You know what guys I think I'm going to go caught up on some sleep." Hermione told them before dashing off and out of the great hall. Harry and Ron looked bewildered.

"Must be that time," Ron said shrugging before returning to his food. Harry, however, thought that was probably the farthest thing from the answer to Hermione's strange behavior.

* * *

"Malfoy," Hermione called as she raced of the great hall. Draco rolled his eyes as he turned around.

"What do you want?" He asked impatiently. She skidded to a halt beside him.

"I just wanted to ask you… how much do you like me?" She said timidly. Draco was certainly surprised when the words flowed out of his mouth.

"I like you a lot. I like you more than I've ever liked anyone. You're different. You're not like the other girls around here." Hermione's eyebrows shot up and Draco looked at her with equal surprise.

"What the hell did you do to me Granger?" he asked.

"I-I have to go," she said as she raced in the direction of the Gryffindor common room. She was such a wuss. She couldn't even face up to the truth that Draco had given her. She realized that it was a truth that she wasn't really ready to hear.

**tell me what you think. By the way my email has changed to comcast so I don't think Private Messaging will work for me any more. Love you, _Sugarcube18_**


	7. Complications

**This chapter it going to be from Draco's point of view. I want you all to know that Draco and Hermione do NOT love each other yet. They both like each other… Even though Hermione's scared to admit that, but they only LIKE each other.**

**I feel like I've been rushing these chapters so this one will be a little more thought out PROMISE!**

**&**

Draco Malfoy buried his head in his pillow. He wanted to scream. He was sure that Hermione Granger had figured out some way to get those words to pour out of him. Stupid Book worm. At least now she believed him. She hadn't looked too pleased with his answer.

God, why did this have to get so complicated so fast? He couldn't believe that it had just been over twenty-four hours since he had seen her in the library. It was so like Granger to complicate everything more than it already was. Merlin, this was stupid.

Since when had he, Draco Malfoy, felt anything especially _this_? Draco Malfoy was cool collected. Draco Malfoy was not a stuttering school boy with a crush. He was turning into such a wanker. He rolled onto his back and sighed.

"Draco? Do you want to go with me and Blaise down to the lake?" Draco looked towards the door to see Theodore Nott. Theo smile hesitantly at him.

"Sure, why not?" Draco said unenthused, but ready to get out of his stuffy dorm. Theo was the closest thing Draco had to a friend, him and Blaise were his only true confidants. He could never trust his lackeys Crabbe and Goyle with the things he could trust Blaise and Theo with. Of course, the were still Slytherin.

The ground was still sodden from the rain earlier in the day. It was night now. They should probably be inside, but who really cared. It was there last year anyway.

"Do you think it will hurt Draco?" Blaise asked him suddenly.

"Think what will hurt?" Draco asked.

"Pensez-vous obtenant la marque foncée blesserez-vous?" Blaise asked in French.

"je ne sais pas. vous ? Je veux dire je devine qu'il." Draco responded hesitantly even though he'd never experience it.

""je ne connais pas le compagnon. Je ne pense pas que je m'inquiéterais vraiment de savoir. Je souhaite parfois qu'il ait y eu une sortie. Je juste ne peux pas faire cela à mon papa. Le seigneur de Dire le tuerait s'I... " Blaise said sadly and Draco hung his head. Theo was silent.

The moon glistened as it moved in and out of the cover of the clouds. Stars twinkled up in space. Draco wondered what could make them so bright in such dark times. In the lark the water stirred slightly as if to remind them that many other things lived just under the water.

"I think it is best ,Blaise, that you think about what you say. If you were to say such treacherous words like those in the presence of different company the result would be the same as it would be if you carried out the act." Theo said softly to his friend.

"Pain is a momentary thing anyway," Blaise said," thanks, mate." He said to Theo.

Draco wanted to remind them that the pain continued with the Dark Mark. He wanted to tell his friends that they would die if they followed this path, along with their fathers. He wanted to. It seemed his mouth was glued shut. He throat felt swollen too.

It was quite possibly the damned stars that were making him act this way. Those Freaking stars needed to stop twinkling like Dumbledore's stupid eyes.

"Malfoy, are you okay mate?" Theo asked him. Draco looked him straight in the eyes and tried his hardest to get words to form.

"yeah, I'm okay," Draco couldn't stop thinking that he was walking with the living dead. That his friends were the ones that were going to be killed in the war. The friends he had known forever. They were sentencing themselves to there own death without knowing it.

He couldn't help wondering if in the last battle that was sure to come, if he would kill one of them. Would he kill one of them without ever knowing? Would the Avada spell aimed for a death Eater hit its target all too well without recognizing the friend behind the mask?

Maybe it wasn't ganger that complicated things. Maybe it was war and friendships and even life itself that was really the problem here.

**The words Blaise and Draco say in order are…**

"**Do you think getting the dark mark will hurt?"**

"**"I don't know. Do you? I mean I guess it will."**

**"I don't know mate. I don't think I'd really care for knowing. I wish sometimes that there was a way out. I just can't do that to my dad. The Dark Lord would kill him if I..."**

**Thanks so much for all of your guys' review so far. Keep them coming and tell me if you like it. **_**Sugarcube18 ;)**_


	8. Walking with a Malfoy

**Okay so here's the next chapter in Hermione's point of view. Three weeks have passed and Hermione is on the train. From there she, along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Malfoy are going to port key to Grimald Place. **

**I'm still not sure about where I want this story to go, but I do know that I DO NOT want it to drag on forever. If you guys have any ideas on how to tie this piece up in the next four or five chapters that would be great.**

The three weeks of their last year at Hogwarts had passed really fast for Hermione. She had really spent most of her time try to avoid Malfoy at all costs. This led to a lot of time spent up in her room with Ginny and Lavender and Parvarti.

The fact was that she couldn't deal with Draco after what he had confessed to her. She just couldn't. She sighed and leaned her head up against the window of the train.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Ron asked her. He leaned across the small compartment to look at her closely. "You're not sick are you? You've been real quiet."

"Ron, I'm sure Hermione's just unhappy because she won't be coming back next year. I know I'm sort depressed. Hogwarts has been a big part of all of our lives and now…" Harry trailed off. Ron leaned back in his seat.

"Yeah, I know, now it's gone and we're not going back." Ron said softly as the first drop of rain landed on the window. It was one of those days. Days where the weather knew how depressed you were. Those days were the worst because no matter what you do, you can't seem to get over your sadness.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(

Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione got of the train a couple hours later. Ron and Ginny made to leave the station.

"Wait! We have to wait for…" Harry started.

"Thinking about leaving with out me Weasel and… Littler Weasel." Draco's drawl came from behind the group and they all turned quickly to face him.

"Now we can leave." Harry told them and Ginny nodded. Ron looked as if he wanted to jump on Malfoy and beat him to a pulp already, but he turned to follow his sister.

"I'm touched Potter, so touched that you waited for little me." Draco said in false sincerity.

"Malfoy, I'd watch my tongue if I were you. Where you're going no one is going to like you for seemingly no reason. Don't give them a reason to hate you. You're only making it hard on yourself." Harry told him. Malfoy glared at the back of his head as he followed the group.

Hermione listened in silence. She could only hope that Draco wouldn't talk to her.

"So… Granger," _damn him_ "Haven't seen you for awhile. What have you been up to? Draco asked from behind Harry.

"Haven't been doing much Malfoy." She answered bitterly. _SHUT HIM UP god, please!_

"That so… HMM."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She called over her shoulder.

"Don't worry your pretty head about it Granger." Malfoy said to her and she fumed silently.

"Leave it Hermione!" Harry told her when it looked as if she was going to open her mouth.

"HMMpH" She sighed angrily.

"So Potter, Where are we headed?" Malfoy asked loudly.

"How about I'll tell you when we get there?" Harry said clearly annoyed with Draco's antics.

"Well, we might as well fill the silence with song then huh?" Draco asked "I know the perfect one!" _DEAR MERLIN NOOOOO!_

"DON'T you start you git!" Ron yelled over his shoulder just as Malfoy opened his mouth. Hermione was suddenly very grateful for Ron. Malfoy just smiled leisurely like everything was going according to plan.

"Vous êtes évidemment jaloux de ma voix _RONALD_!" Malfoy called out in a very sarcastic manner and Ron winced at the loud use of his full name.

"I don't care what that means Malfoy, but if you _ever_ call me that again you die." Ron said furiously. Oh god they were going to die this summer. Hermione's head hurt already.

"Hey Granger! You're shoe is untied." She looked down and what Draco said was true. She could have slapped herself. Draco chuckled from behind Harry. _Dear Merlin this is going to be the most awful summer ever._

**Anyway, give me ideas about how to end this. I don't want to screw it up.**_** Sugarcube18**_

**Malfoy says"You are obviously jealous of my voice RONALD!"**


	9. Rooms and Such

The fact that they had to travel about a quarter of a mile to port key did not help anyone's spirits. Well… Draco seemed to be having an extraordinary time annoying the hell out of everyone. Every few minutes he was yelling out comments to Ron to get him worked up or singing a song in French.

When they did finally get to port key they landed right outside of Grimald Place, Head courters for the Order of the Phinox.

Ginny sighed in relief. She slowly made her way to the door. Ron pushed past her in frustration. Harry and Hermione followed Ginny into the house and Malfoy followed them.

Hermione was swept into a fierce hug only Mrs. Weasley could give.

"Hermione dear, I trust you had a good year?" she asked as she released her.

"Yeah it was great." Conversation and greetings stopped as soon as Draco entered the house. He looked around him at the place and frowned at the condition of the wall paper.

Everyone was staring at him. Like a true Malfoy he stared right back. Molly Weasley shifted uncomfortably.

"I guess we should get you a room, now shouldn't we, dear?" She asked quietly. "Could someone show Draco here to a room?"

Ron glared at Draco and stomped upstairs. Clearly he wasn't in the mood to show a new guy around. Malfoy was starting to regret not listening to Potter's advice. He looked around at the other three.

Ginny shook her head and followed her mother into what Draco presumed was the kitchen. Harry noticed Hermione shift uncomfortably beside him and he smiled slightly.

"You know guys, I'd really love to show you around Malfoy, but I need to go find Lupin." Harry said kindly before not-so-inconspicuously nudging Hermione on his way out of the entry hall. Hermione looked up and Draco and sighed.

"This way," she said quietly as she led him up the stairs. Draco stared at the back of her head.

"Granger… so how have you been lately?" He asked nervously.

"Okay, thanks for asking," he could practically hear the eye roll in her tone.

"Look Granger about what I said to you after dinner…" He began, but she turned abruptly on the stairs. Her look could kill.

"Draco Malfoy, if you say you were lying to me then that will be the last thing you ever say!" she said angrily and something finally clicked in his head.

"You slipped me Veritaserum!" Hermione's head lowered shamefully as she turned back around. She opened the first door on the right on the second floor.

"You can have this room. No one really uses it." She said softly. He looked at her for a moment.

"Granger…"

"Later Malfoy," she said cutting him off as she stared at the floor. He couldn't really understand what she found so interesting about it.

"I wasn't going to say that what I said was a lie." She looked up at him. He shook his head at her. "Later Granger," he called as he slipped into the room and shut the door.

The room was dusty and really extremely decrepit. It just added to the house's overall untidy and uncared for look. He sighed as he threw his bags down to the floor which he suspected had many years of termite damage.

Granger was really being an arse, although he couldn't really bring himself to blame her. She was scared out of her mind. He cautiously approached the full sized bed in the corner of the room. The bed looked as if it would fall apart any minute.

Draco sat down on the bed and tested it for stability. It seemed that the furniture in the room, although very old and dirty, were stable and trustworthy at least for the moment.

The door opened slowly and Potter's face appeared from behind it.

"Hey, I see Hermione gave you a room." He said kindly as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah… just to be sure all of the rooms re in this bad of shape, right? She didn't just give me the crummiest one?" Harry chuckled.

"No, the whole house is a little… run-down. You could fix it up though. It would just take some time." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Any way, I was sent up by Mrs. Weasley to tell you that dinner will be served very shortly and also I came to warn you to be… just make a good impression during dinner. You know… pull out some of your pureblood manners. Be kind and polite and most of all quiet unless you are spoken to." He said to Malfoy.

"The last thing you need right now are enemies."

"Yeah, I know." Malfoy sighed as he ran his fingers threw his hair. Harry went towards the door.

"Oh and mate?" he called to Draco. Malfoy turned toward him. "She'll come around eventually."

Malfoy nodded as if trying to convince himself. Harry closed the door behind him. Draco was beginning to thing that the summer was going to be anything, but fun. _Oh no, this is definitely not going to be fun at all._

""cher MERLIN, ceci va être enfer."

**What Malfoy says above is 'Dear Merlin, this is going to be hell." I hope you liked this knew chapter. I don't think It was very well thought out. I really don't know if I want to continue this story. I don't have any ideas on where to go with it.**

**Anyway review and tell me what you think about this chapter and the plot line of this story. **_**Sugarcube18**_


	10. Apologize

**Here's my next chapter. Hermione and Draco make up. I hope you guys like it and thanks so much for all of your reviews.**

**)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

It had been two weeks since arriving at Grimald Place. Everyone was settling in for a long stay at the house. Harry and Ron spent most of their time with Lupin and Mr. Weasley devising plans to stop the Voldemort. Hermione had politely told them that she would rather not be present when they were talking about these things.

She knew that Harry and Ron were excluding her from the battle. They simply did not want her to be hurt. She knew that she'd be going no mater what they said, but had decided not to argue with them about it.

She knew that if she attended these meetings that she would not be able to stop herself from arguing with Harry and Ron about her part in the war. She would rather be on good terms with them for the few months they had.

She spent her time with Ginny or Mrs. Weasley. Draco, unsurprisingly, kept to himself, but there had been times were he had talked for long periods of time with Tonks. They were related and although their families were not on the best of terms, it seemed that they got along just fine.

After their arrival Hermione's conversations with Draco included 'pass the rolls please' at dinner, but that was about it. He was constantly staring at her though. Whenever they were in the same room he would stare. She was beginning to become increasingly uncomfortable in his presence.

Hermione sighed as she crept up the stairs. It was late and most of the order had gone to bed hours ago. She was just passing Draco's room on her way to her own when she noticed that the door was open slightly. His door was almost always closed. She was intrigued to say the least.

She looked through the crack in the door to see in any lights were on. A small lamp lit the area around his bed. She peered into the room to see if he was awake. Her eyes widened as she saw that nobody was in the bed.

Suddenly she felt a person breath onto her neck. She was sure she stopped breathing.

"Need something Granger?" Draco asked from behind her and she couldn't help, but hear the suggestiveness in his tone. She turned to face him and noticed his close proximity. She reached out and pushed him back a couple inches.

His eyebrow raised and he chuckled. He was clearly amused by her actions. She huffed indignity.

"No, Malfoy I do not _need something_." She said pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I just thought it was weird that your door was open so I thought I'd make sure you were alright."

"You were worried about me? Watch yourself Granger. One might think you cared about me." He said as his lips pulled upwards in an almost-smile.

"I'll keep that in mind." She said sarcastically and she turned to leave. He caught her wrist.

"Granger, wait!" he pleaded. Yes, Draco Malfoy was pleading with her to stay. Even his eyes held a pleading quality to them in the dim light as she met his gaze and turned to face him.

"Granger, when we were back at Hogwarts and you slipped me that potion… I meant what I said. You're different then all the other girls that I've ever known. I'm sorry if that's not what you want to hear. I'm sorry that I can't lie and say that I hate you, but I don't hate you." He said softly. She shook her head.

"Malfoy, I just… I can't tell you the same thing." She whispered as a tear made it's way down her cheek. God, she felt terrible. He pulled her to him and she cried into his shirt. She found his embrace calming.

"I don't expect you to tell me the same thing Granger. I just wanted you to know." God, he was great. He was too nice to her after what she had said… what she had done.

"I'm scared," she sniffled by way of excuse and he grinned at her.

"A Gryffindor? Scared? Not bloody likely. More like, oh I don't know, caught off guard." He suggested. She wiped her eyes and smiled at him. She almost wanted to kiss him all over again. Almost.

"Well…um… I guess I'll just go to bed then. Thanks Malfoy." She said nervously as she turned walked down the hall.

"je pense que je pourrais juste vous aimer." Malfoy whispered after her. She never heard.

**"I think I might just love you." Are the words Malfoy whispers above. So the kinda made up. I hope you liked it. PLEASE REVIEW! I really need feedback on this. **_**Sugarcube18**_


	11. Thoughts

**So here's the next chapter! I got it up earlier than I expected. I couldn't get to sleep and I decide might as well work on my story. I hope you like it. Insight into Hermione's night after her confrontation with Draco.**

Hermione Granger looked up at the dilapidated ceiling and sighed. She had to face the fact that Draco liked her. He was a good person. He was snobby, arrogant, and self-centered, but he was also kind and gentle and caring.

Hermione Granger had never really been one for love, but she had to face the fact that she might just love Draco. Maybe not now, but later on down the road it was going to happen. He was just the match for her in every way. He was stubborn like her and smart like her. He argued his point with a passion like her.

Draco Malfoy was quite possibly her equal. Her stomach did a flip.

"Harry," she decided in a whisper

Harry's room was down the hall and she knocked softly at the door. A groan could be hear from instide the room followed by soft footsteps. The door opened suddenly revealing a very tired Harry Potter with a cute case of bed head.

"I'm really sorry Harry, but I have to speak with you." She said quickly and he stepped out into the hall as he closed the door behind him.

"What's up?" he asked with a yawn.

"I need advice." She whispered as to not wake the other sleeping residences of the house.

"On Malfoy?" Harry asked quietly. She nodded her head. "Tell him you love him, kiss him, snog some, get engaged, shag, get married, shag some more, and Have little blond ferret children. Done! now can I go to bed?" Harry asked impatiently and without wait in for an answer Harry opened the door to his room and stepped inside.

"Really 'Mione it's getting kinda annoying giving out all this advice." Harry said softly as he shut the door. Hermione's jaw hit the floor before she regained her composure and huffed indignantly.

She had to stop herself from stomping down to her room and slamming the door. How dare Harry think he could be so blunt?

Although the snogging sounded good. Actually the shagging sounded pretty good to. Heck even the blond ferret children sounded pretty appealing. When she was little Hermione had always wanted blond hair. Blond hair had always appealed to her and having blond children.

"Dear Merlin that'd be wonderful." She sighed aloud as she climbed under her covers again. Maybe Harry was more right then she'd like to believe.

Reflecting on Draco she realized how incredibly brave he was for a Slytherin. Slytherins were not known for their bravery. They were cunning and sneaky, but they were not brave.

Maybe it was a Malfoy thing or maybe it was a Draco thing. She wondered way he'd changed sides in the first place. Maybe he just didn't want to turn out like his father had. Maybe…

Maybe, blond little ferret children speaking words of French that she would never understand was something she wanted more and more as she thought about it. Maybe the more she considered it the more she would love to spend her life with Draco.

Maybe she should just get some sleep. She was overly tired. Yawn…

And so Hermione Granger fell asleep with dreams of blond men and blond children all happy. Draco Malfoy was really cute now that she thought about it. Plus, Dream Draco was pretty good in the sack.

**There you go. I'll be updating soon no doubt. So readers watch you alert box. OH, AND REVIEW!**


	12. Damn Her

**As I have said many times to people who have reviewed for this story, I can not stop myself from updating. Another update is here… Lets see how this chapter will play out shall we…**

Another week since his confrontation with Granger. He hadn't slept more than two maybe three hours a night. Again he lay in bed tossing and turning. Hermione Granger was anything but what she appeared to be.

At first glance one might see her at face value. She was a typical girl with typical hair and typical brown eyes. However, If you were lucky enough to study her you found her not so typical after all. Hermione Granger's eyes held warmth and angry alike. Her eyes carried her emotions. He had never seen such eyes.

The freckles that scattered her cheeks were not obnoxious as he usually found freckles. Her freckles were like… stars in the night sky. Merlin, he could go on and on about the girls and he had never sounded so poncy in his entire life.

He sighed and long heavy sigh as he sat up in bed. It was clear that he would not be getting any sleep in the near future. Damn Granger to the grave! He needed his sleep. Bushy haired mudb… mud… yep this was a clear sign that he was whipped. He was such a wanker. He couldn't even say that foul word in relation to Granger anymore.

Damn that girl. He rubbed his eyes with the palm of his hand. Granger had not talked to him for a week. She had looked at him nervously from across a room several times.

Many times he would catch her staring at him at dinner. He greeted those glances with smirks. She always blushed now, when he smirked at her. That was rather endearing. Finally, he decided, that this stand off with Granger had been going on far too long.

It was to take some action damn it! He wasn't going to let her keep him up all night with thoughts of her. He _deserved _her. He was going to have her no matter what.

He rushed out of his room and let the door slam behind him because he was the Draco Malfoy and he could slam doors in the middle of the night if he wanted. Draco Malfoy always got what he wanted and Granger was not going to be an exception.

It was time that he stopped moping around and finally did something. He was going to make her confess her feelings. After all she had made him confess his.

He finally reached her doorway. He stopped and knocked very loudly at her door. Shuffling could be heard inside the room. Footsteps approached the door. Draco smirked because she didn't even know what was coming.

The door creaked open and Hermione Granger dressed in a robe peeked her head out the door her jaw almost fell to the floor. Draco Malfoy just grinned evilly and said…

"Like what you see Granger?" his voice was silky and laced with determination. "vous avez eu mieux "

**This is short, but I want to leave you with a cliff hanger. What will Hermione and Draco do? Will they kiss? Will they profess undying love? Will the snog? Probably! LOL **_**Sugarcube18 **_

**Draco says "you had better" in French above.**


	13. Happiness

**Okay here's the next update! Only a day after my other post, but what can I say? This story is almost complete. I might start a marriage law fic next. Tell me if I should or not.**

When Hermione open her door that night she hadn't expected a very angry and very determined Draco Malfoy to meet her eyes. He was wearing baggy pajama bottoms and nothing else. She wasn't sure he was aware of his state of undress, but she certainly was. The way his bottoms hung just below his hip bones… Oh Merlin.

When her gaze finally met his face he was grinning evilly at her.

"Like what you see Granger?" his voice was silky and laced with determination. "vous avez eu mieux "

Why did he have to know French? He smirked and took a step forward. She took one back. He stepped forward until she was in the room and he closed the door behind them. He paused as if thinking about something before pulling his wand out of the waistband of his bottoms.

He whispered a silencing charm. Her eyes widened considerably.

"Hermione Granger," he snarled in a condescending tone. "How are you tonight? Have you been sleeping?" he said tossing a look towards her bed. She nodded slowly and gulped when he started to approach her again.

"Really? I haven't sleep well for awhile. I've been up thinking." Draco drawled considerably calmer, but Hermione could still see anger in his grey eyes.

"Do you ever stay up thinking Granger? Do you ever dream of me?" He said with slight venom in his voice. She backed up a few steps, but he only got closer to her.

"I dream of you. All the time. I can handle dirty dreams about you Granger, really I can… but these are…well these are a different story. Some are very dirty, yes. Some though, some are very clean. We're just sitting together or watching our children. I'm married to you in some of my dreams.

"And when I wake up! That's when it really gets bad! I get all poncy making up things like 'her freckles look like the stars at night' or what have you. Malfoys do not do PONCY!"

Her back hit a wall. _Damn it!_

"Malfoy! Calm down, please!" she pleaded and his glare worsened.

"You're mine Granger." He growled as he closed the distance between them. Placing his hands on either side of her head he bent down a claimed her lips with his own.

Hermione's heart leapt. Her stomach churned. Her breath caught. His kiss was angry and violent. He was demanding reaction from her. Slowly, the kiss turned into a sensual one. His tongue slipped into her mouth and twinned with her own.

His hand found their way into her hair. He pulled back to breath and looked into her eyes. They twinkled with delight and passion. He smiled.

"Dieu, je t'aime tellement en ce moment." He whispered as he leaned down for another kiss.

She giggled as his lips found her ear and latched on. He knew all the right things to do. His hand stroked her hair as his lips worshiped her. Her hands found their way to his bottoms. She trailed a finger a cross the skin just above and he jumped slightly.

She smiled victoriously and tugged at a few of the hairs that led under his pajamas. He pulled back to look her in the eyes.

"Watch it Granger!" he whispered in a warning and she pouted. He smirked.

"Okay, I'm saying it first… I love you!" she said in a rush. He chucked.

"Love you too Granger, but you really should learn some French."

**That's the chapter. I hope you liked it! For those of you who can't read French hear is why Draco laughed. He told her first. The words he says above are…**

"**God, I love you so much right now"**

**So yeah, I think I might add a chapter, but this is really the end. I may ad an epilogue depending on how many REVIEWS I get. AND TELL ME IF I SHOULD WRIT A MAIRRAGE LAW FIC.**


	14. Epilogue

**This is my epilogue. I'd appreciate it if people would continue reading my fics. My marriage law fic should appear with in the hour so just check my page. I enjoyed this story very much and I hope you guys did too. Review after this chapter and tell me how you feel about the end**

**Six months later**

Hermione blinked her eyes sleepily and snuggled into the warm body next to her. It had been five months since the final battle. The war had come unexpectedly, but Harry and the Order had won. Hermione, luckily, got to participate in the final battle as well.

Draco had convinced Ron and Harry to let her be in the battle. The agreement had been that Draco had to stay with her at all times.

This compromise between the two groups had started a tenitive friendship. All three boys could now be in the same room and have decent conversations. This was considered a big step given the background of their relationship.

Draco had proposed to her two weeks ago. They were extremely happy together, although at times they had a few spats. That was what they liked about their relationship though. The fact that they could love each other, but still be at each other confused some people, but now everyone had learned to expect it.

Now they were sleeping in a bed at the Malfoy manor, which had been reclaimed by Draco after the war. His father had been killed in the final battle and his mother had mysteriously disappeared leaving him the owner of the mansion.

It was, he found, a lot less lonely if Hermione was around. So she had moved in with him after he proposed. She felt his arm move under her head. She looked up and was met by the soft grey eyes of her Fiancé.

His hand brushed her hair back behind her ears and she smiled.

"vous regardez vraiment mignon les matins," he whispered softly and smiled back at her.

"vous aussi" she whispered back. He laughed quietly.

"You're picking up this language fast aren't you?" he asked her in a whisper. She nodded and buried her head in the covers.

"I'm still tired." She whined.

"Then we'll sleep for another hour or so." He answered as he closed his eyes. "After all we haven't been getting much sleep lately have we?" he asked in a smug mater-of-fact tone. Hermione's head peeked above the covers as she playfully swatted him on the sholder

Life had been really good lately for them. The wedding was set for the summer. They couldn't wait to be married. It was clear to all around them that they loved each other. If you had taken a time turner and went back to their Hogwarts days no one would have guessed that they'd have ended up together.

Times change and so do people and they had changed into people that could love each other. And they did… Quite thoroughly.

**This is the end my friends… my other story should be up VERY soon so check it out. LOVE YOU Sugarcub18**

**Draco says "you look really cute in the mornings,"**

**Hermione says "you too"**


End file.
